valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bibimbap0920/The Power Balance between Four Alignment
Warning: The following post is long. Like walls-of-text long. And there's no tl;dr (D:) So as of late, I've been looking at the cards that have been available in the game and the powerful awakenable cards to determine what my "Dream Alignment Team" (FAWK team) would look like. This resulted in going over some GSRs and most GURs in the pool, and in process, I have realized that the balance amongst the four alignments was slightly skewed. Here are my findings/opinions/rankings regarding them; please note that, as my thought processes were derived from a "Dream Team", I have only looked at the most powerful (awakenable), non-overlapping cards: Passion Burning everything in its path, the hellfire of four alignments does not allow rival contenders. With power that scorches and dries everything, Passion is decisively the strongest of the four alignments. Barring skill nullify, which is something exclusive to light (and with Chocolatier, cool as well), Passion has access to the most powerful and almost every (useful) non-exclusive skills. The title of the most powerful AoE in the game goes Megaera, who is rumored to be able to solo FAW at MAX GUR. This feat alone is enough to make her one of the best cards in the game, if not THE best. For alignment boosters, there are Loki and Furries at 450% and for regular 400% team boosters, Prometheus is available. Catcine is slightly weaker, yet almost as capable as Diaochan as a counterattacker and Santa Oracle is one of the most powerful support cards available with her full heal and revive, and for those who find her lackluster, Louise, with her higher proc rate (unknown number of procs, but it is probably 1...) is available right now via box summons. In the SR Department, Passion has what is arguably the most useful SR card in the metagame: Sulis. With both attack nullification and skill unleash, she's a staple in a lot of FAWK and AUB deck. If you are not a fan of using duplicates, Green Christmas is also available as an alternative single skill unleash card. And although now obsolete, Scylla is another notable SR card who has, along with Snow White, unlimited Crit skill. Dream Team: Loki (Booster), Furries (Booster), Megaera (Infinite AoE), Louise/Santa Oracle (Revive/Heal), Jewel Girl (Skill Unleash) Light Champions of the light, the holy valkyries are second of the four alignments on my list - but it is mostly due to one card: Huang Long. A double booster of Attack and Defense, Huang Long is good on ANY deck and with 200% boost, your team will be doubly sturdy and deadly after her buff. Outside of that, there are few quirks that light can boast of - like Passion, Light has access to both alignment and general booster: Calligrapher and Shiroyagi, respectively. There are also Dream Pillow and Ebisu, with 15% of team skill unleash, who are the two best skill unleashers in the game at the moment. In the AoE department, there are three relatively solid options: Lucia, Midas and Kikimora. Lucia, while having the highest AoE damage potential out of the three with 500%, has only two procs. Kikimora sacrifices a lot of her power (350%), but stuns enemy for three turns, similar to Poison Claw. Midas is the most standard out of three, doing flat 400% damage with unlimited procs. In terms of support, Hygiea's usage is arguable, but I personally think she's worse than Santa Oracle as to maxmize her potential, it is necessary to have all other cards dead and buried. She is however, terrifying when in defense deck in AuB, especially when used in tandem with Santa Oracle. Sif once ruled the battlefield when she was the sole skill nullifer in the game, but now she shares her position with Chocolatier of Cool, who is much more accessible than her while having the same ability/proc rate (proc number unknown, but GUR probably has 2). Light does not have any SR cards that stands above the rest, like Sulis of Passion. However, it is a faction with Chronos and Venus, the "best" and the second best turn skippers in the game. It is disappointing then, that to maxmize their potential, it is necessary to use them with Sulis/Green Christmas. Arianrhod also deserves a mention, as she is one of the few AoE cards that has 30% proc rate. Dream Team: Huang Long (Atk/Def Booster), Calligrapher (Alignment Booster), Dream Pillow/Ebisu (skill unleash) or Shiroyagi (Regular Booster), Lucia/Midas/Kikimora (varying AoE), Sif (Skill nullify) Cool The cards that commands ice and cool are close third in the quadrad, although in terms of popularity, it's probably first with the legendary Fenrir. Good luck to those who are trying to pull her from box summons right now, by the way! I personally am not that big of a fan of anthromorphized wolves, but since I seem to be the minority in this aspect, I'll promptly move on. In terms of boosters, Cool has the most options with Longinus, Snow Bunny, Juliet and of course, Fenrir. Amatsukami is also available as a regular 400% buffer .as well. On the sides of support, the current FAW, Chocolatier, is stirring some resentment amongst Sif users with her Skill Nullification ability. Preliminary reports are saying that H/UR Chocolatier has 1 proc and GUR counterpart has 2, which, if true, makes her marginally better than Sif. Unfortunately, this is all cool can offer in GUR department, as the other GUR cards are critters who are largely useless in the late-late game, when all cards' stats are maxed out. Cool also does not have access to 400%+ AoE, which makes maximizing damage on FAW, well, not difficult, but not as easy. It is fortunate then, that SR Cool AoEs is probably the most useful in the current metagame. For SRs, Cool controls the AoE cards. Starting from Strategist to Spade and to Snowman MK. II, Cool has plenty of top-tier SR cards for AuB, having some of the best cards. The newly awakenable Alien also deserves a mention, as she is the only AoE with Witch Hunt skill. Dream Team: Longinus (Alignment Booster), Snow Bunny (Alignment Booster), Juliet (Alignment Booster), Fenrir (Alignment Booster), Chocolatier (Skill Nullifier) Dark Falling out of the medal positions, the honourable mention and the fourth place of the quadrad goes to Dark. Things have been difficult for the masters of the Shadows, as Nubee continued to tro... well, not really. Nubee is just giving very strong cards to other three, that's all. Starting again with the boosters, Dark has access to Ouroboros and Calamity for Alignment Boost, and Puppeteer for regular boost. Outside of those, Dark has Poison Claw, who was touted to be one of the worst UR cards available, but now with awakening, has become one of the most feared AoEs in the metagame with 400% damage, 2 turn skip with 35% proc. Yatagarasu has also just received her Awakening, making her the cookie-cutter 400% unlimited AoE. The other two GUR cards Dark has access to are Cocina and Diaochan. Cocina is the first UR full heal that is awakenable, but the number of procs is disappointing at best at 3. Not to mention that healers are almost never used in the late game, due to boosters just being vastly superior. Diaochan, while having fantastic art (my favourite, actually :3) is already very niche card with her counterattack ability, and with Catcine sharing her ability, is almost obsolete. In the SR department, things are looking a "little" better. Corvus is an excellent GSR standard AoE, and for those who did not get her, Yuki Onna is also respectable AoE card. Queen Succubus is one of the more powerful turn skipper in the game, with huge 35% proc. Having two GSR Queen Succubus will almost always net a turn skip, which makes AuB fights straightforward. Dark is also home to two of the most powerful HSRs in the game: Snow White, the unlimited critter and Lilim, who was once stood at the top in the metagame with her 1000% single attack boost (awakening when, Nubee?) Dream Team: Ouroboros (alignment booster), Calamity (alignment booster), Yatagarasu (AoE), Cocina (Heal), Lilim/Queen Succubus (boost/turn skip) So what do you guys think? Do you think having a good balance between the alignment is important, or is it just plain cuckoo? Do you agree/disagree with my assessment, or do you think I pulled everything out of my butt? What is YOUR Dream Team? Please let me know in the comments below :3 Category:Blog posts